


Visitor

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Time Travel Fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, POV Outsider, POV Will Herondale, Portals, Post-Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Tessa Gray is a Good Friend, Time Travel, Will Herondale is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: A heartbroken (and perhaps tipsy) Magnus is given the idea to summon someone who loves him by Will, no one expected the spell to actually work
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Time Travel Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for the awesome [ huncwotkariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huncwotkariddle/pseuds/huncwotkariddle), I hope that you'll enjoy it!

Will was utterly sick of hearing about Camille. Portaling to Magnus's new home in New York to see how he was doing hadn't even been his idea. While he cared deeply about his friend (and likely owed him this for moaning about his own love life to the warlock), as far as he was concerned, Magnus was far better off without that bloodsucking (in more ways than one) woman in his life. But Tessa had insisted that they go and check in with Magnus, and after a few glasses of wine they were all seated in his living room while he and Tessa listened to Magnus's woes.

It might have been a sign of just how much wine he had drank when Will said, "Why don't you just summon someone who loves you?"

It was definitely a sign of how much wine Magnus had drank when he agreed and, despite Tessa's protests, began to do some kind of spell that Will didn't recognise.

Suddenly, a swirling portal opened up on the ceiling and a man fell out before landing with the grace of a shadowhunter. The man stood up, taking in the room warily with blue eyes that looked quite similar to Will's. He was wearing odd clothing, some kind of tight, faded blue pants that were a fabric that Will didn't recognise, and a very faded top that looked to be made of wool. A detail that certainly gave Will a shock when he saw it, was the black voyance rune adorning the back of the man's right hand and the wedded union rune on his left palm. The man was a shadowhunter.

The man's eyes settled on Magnus and his entire stance shifted, instead of looking wary and on edge he appeared calm and happy. Whoever he was, he knew Magnus well enough to let his guard down around him.

"Magnus, why does our loft look different? Did you get bored and redecorate again?" the man asked fondly before looking over to Tessa, "Hi Tessa, I didn't realise you were coming over, nice dress by the way, is it an antique?"

"Uh, I got it last week," Tessa replied and Will could read the confusion on his fiancée's face. Who was this man? And how did he know Magnus and Tessa?

"It looks nice," the man told her before looking over to Will, "I don't think we've met, I'm Alec Lightwood-Bane. I thought that my husband would have introduced us when I first dropped out of that portal but I'm starting to think that he might have had a bit much to drink," 

"Husband?" Magnus asks softly, looking at Alec in wonder

Alec's expression grew worried, "We got married a few months ago, remember? Please tell me you haven't forgotten that. Or our children,"

Magnus's eyes widened in shock, "Children?!"

Alec's expression grew more concerned, his eyes scrutinising Magnus as if checking him over for some invisible injury. Will figured out what had happened quickly enough, the spell that Magnus had done worked, it had brought him someone who loves him, the only problem being that that person was from the future. 

Having come to this rather odd realisation, Will hurried to explain the situation to the incredibly concerned looking time traveller, "I do believe I've worked out what's happened, Magnus was moping and I may have given him the idea to do a spell that would bring him someone who loves him,"

"May have?" Tessa cut in

Will waved her off, "Fine, I definitely did, but that is not my point. What I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that I think you may have time travelled,"

Alec's look of concern morphed into surprise, "So wait, what year is it now? Because the last time I checked it was 2012,"

"1878," Will replied

Alec took a moment to let the news sink in before he looked at Will again with a questioning gaze, "So... you must be Will Herondale then,"

An easy grin came over Will's face, "That would be me, I'm glad to know that be legacy has left me recognisable well into the future,"

"Wow, you really are as arrogant as Jace," Alec laughed good naturedly

"Who is Jace?" Tessa asked, breaking her previous silence

"My parabatai, Jace Herondale. I think he's a direct descendant of yours actually,"

"Oh... Well that is certainly interesting," Tessa said, clearly shocked to find out that she had descendants. Honestly, Will wasn't much better, although he was incredibly happy at the news.

Alec nodded, before a flicker of unease crossed his face, "Wait... 1978... Camille?" He looked over to where Magnus was sitting, looking at Alec with an expression Will could barely read but interpreted it to be somewhere between disbelief and adoration.

Tessa nodded slightly and it was apparently all Alec needed before he rushed over and pulled Magnus into a hug. "It'll be okay, you'll get over her. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you are so strong Magnus. There are so many people who love you, and so many more who will in the future like me and the kids,"

Will felt like he was intruding on a personal moment as he watched a stunned Magnus sink into Alec's hug. Will wasn't sure what Magnus was the most shocked about, that he would have children in the future, or that he would eventually find someone who loved him as deeply as Alec seemed to. He was happy for his friend, even though Magnus was certainly not having a good time at the moment, it was comforting to know that there was someone waiting for him in the future that would love him the way he deserved. For now, Will would just have to do his best to be there for Magnus.

And that was what he promised himself as Alec's form began to slowly fade, presumably returning him to his own time. Fading out of existence, his arms still wrapped around the man that would eventually become his husband.

After the three sat in silence for a moment, staring at the place where Alec had once been, Will broke the silence by saying, "A Lightworm, really Magnus? I thought you had better taste than that,"

Magnus laughed and Will was relived to see some of his old spark back in his cat's eyes, "Well, at least he's attractive,"

Tessa sighed, but even her faux exasperation couldn't hide the smile on her face or the odd emotion in her eyes. Will was just about to ask her what she thought of their visitor from the future when she lifted a hand, magic swirling around it and his memories of the time traveller vanished, though his newfound hope for Magnus remained.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and that it lived up to your expectations [ huncwotkariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huncwotkariddle/pseuds/huncwotkariddle)! I probably won't be able to update for a week or two now because I have a _lot_ on at the moment but I will be checking comments and will be on ao3, I just don't think I'll have time to write so I'm super sorry! As always, any feedback, comments or kudos would be adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
